


Spite: A Double Edged Sword

by cristina_lore



Series: Fluff Bingo Prompts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "It's Cold Have My Jacket", Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff Bingo, Gen, He's totally someone's younger brother just saying, If you don't think Responsible Shiro also exudes Little Shit Energy, Then you're wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore
Summary: Shiro's a parental sort of friend. Keith hates being told what to do in any capacity and is also spiteful and kind of petty.Prompt: It's Cold, Have My Jacket





	Spite: A Double Edged Sword

**Author's Note:**

> I based this scenario largely on my sister and I, because she's petty and I'm spiteful and I imagine Keith is what you get when you combine those two traits lol.
> 
> Please...feed me with your kudos and comments.

The thing about people is that they can have very contradicting impulses. Keith was no exception. For example, he was a very practical young man, much more so than most people his age. But he was also made largely out of spite, and when his spitefulness was at war with his practicality...well, it got him into situations like these.

 

He shivered again, and tried to control it and keep still,  _ again _ . He thought longingly of his warm jacket hanging in his closet, and of his soft scarf - the handmade one that Lance had gifted to him two Christmases ago; there were perks to having a knitter as a friend - waiting on his bed. He would have put them both on, because it was the tail end of winter and it was still freezing, if it weren’t for one thing. Well, person.

 

He side eyed Shiro, who was walking along blissfully, because he had his jacket and (also knitted by Lance) scarf on. His nose was uncovered. Keith hoped it turned as red as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer’s nose. At least that way there could be justice in the world.

 

After all, it was Shiro’s fault that Keith was only dressed in some jeans and a slightly loose fitting shirt. If Shiro hadn’t oh so casually told him to remember to put on warm clothes, Keith would be dressed in said warm clothes. But no, his roommate just had to be the type of friend who parented all over the place and gave you well intentioned but slightly smothering reminders to  _ eat breakfast _ and  _ do your homework _ and, as of this morning,  _ dress warm today, Keith, or you’ll get hypothermia or something. _

 

Deep inside, Keith knew that it was his own nature that made him susceptible to irritation at reminders like this. He was a practical person, but he was the type of practical person that wanted everyone to leave him to do his own thing because they should already know their advice wasn’t needed. 

 

No matter how self-aware he was though, it still rankled. Rankled just enough for his spite to rear its head and leave him chilled on this crisp morning.

 

A chuckle brought him out of his irritated thoughts, and he turned to glare at Shiro. “What are you laughing at?”

 

Shiro snorted. “You think I don’t know why you’re out here dressed like that? You’re ridiculous, honestly.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Come on, Keith, don’t be like that. Here, take my jacket. I have a sweater on underneath it anyway. And I have my scarf.” Shiro didn’t wait for a response and took off his jacket, holding it out to Keith.

 

“No. Keep your stupid jacket.” Keith sighed internally. He really needed to work on being less spiteful, no matter how good of a motivator spite was on other occasions.

 

Shiro shook the jacket. “I know you want it. Just take it.”

 

“No. I’ll warm up in class. Look, I can see the building.”

 

Shiro gave him a flat look. “We’re barely halfway there. You’ll be frozen by the time we get inside.”

 

“Then we can run.”

 

“No Keith.”

 

“nO kEiTh,” Keith muttered, just loud enough for Shiro to hear his mocking tone.

 

Shiro sighed and Keith pointedly turned his head slightly away, enough that he didn’t have to see Shiro’s face, but could still see the path ahead of him. In hindsight, he should have thought out the move better, because after a few moments he felt a warm weight settle over his shoulders.

 

“Wha -”

 

Shiro took advantage of his surprise to get in front of him to pull the jacket closed and zip it up for him, leaving his arms semi-trapped against his sides. Shiro stepped back to admire his handiwork. Keith gaped at him. For a while, they just stood there, caught in a sort of staring contest; Shiro smirking smugly and Keith still frozen in open mouthed shock. Shiro blinked after a while and broke the silence.

 

“Well don’t just stand there, we have to get to class.” He started walking ahead, but turned around when he didn’t hear footsteps behind him. Keith was still staring, though he had closed his mouth.

 

“Keith? Come on, let’s go.” Keith finally shook himself out of his stupor and crossed his arms under the too-big jacket, before catching up with Shiro. They resumed walking, letting silence fill the air. 

 

For a minute or two, anyway.

 

“Just because you’re a few years older than me doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do. You’re the one who has to take a gen ed class with a bunch of sophomores because he forgot that the college has it listed as a required course.”

 

Shiro grinned, a little sheepish but mostly amused. “Whatever you say, Kid.”

 

“I’m not a kid, oh my God!”

 

“I meant to say Keith, I swear!” A shit eating grin took away any sincerity his statement might have held.

 

“Fucking liar. Get back here, I need to punch you. Shiro!”

 

They ended up running to class after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who had the misfortune of being out in their general vicinity was treated to the sight of a young man drowning in an oversized jacket and flinging the sleeves around chasing after a slightly older man who maniacally laughed all the way to the Mathematics building.


End file.
